


Day 1: Mistletoe

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Time, Confessions, Decorating, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, On Stage Pranks, Pete's POV, Peterick, Snow, Snowed In, pissed off Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Basically mistletoe leads to multiple Peterick kisses and eventually they confess their love for each other.Written in Pete's POV.





	Day 1: Mistletoe

It was about halfway through our special Christmas show, the fans were going crazy and the energy was intense. I'd had a bit of mistletoe attached to my bass all evening to be festive and suddenly, I had an idea. I glanced over at Patrick who was singing his beautiful little heart out completely oblivious to my scheming. He was going to hate me.

I pulled the mistletoe from the neck and waved it around so the audience could see, as expected they went even crazier. Patrick was still totally oblivious.

I sauntered over to him, closing the gap quickly. He grinned at me as I stopped next to him, still completely clueless. I held the mistletoe above us and winked at the fans who completely lost it, a few cries of 'Peterick' could be heard. Patrick glanced sideways at me with a confused look. His eyes followed the angle of my arm until he noticed the mistletoe at which point they grew wide in alarm. I grinned devilishly at him before leaning in and kissing him full on the lips.

He stiffened at first as our lips collided but as I was about to pull off I felt him respond, lips moving perfectly in sync with mine. It was short-lived however as he pushed me away gently and playfully flipped me off before flashing the crowd one of his dazzling grins, the rest of the show passed without a hitch.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!?!?!!" He yelled. It was just the two of us in the dressing room as the others had tactfully decided to stay out of it. "Jeez Trick, it was a joke!" I lied smoothly. In all honesty, it had been something I had wanted to do for years but never had the guts. I'd only grown enough balls to pull this off because I could totally play it off as a Christmassy joke for the fans.

"'A JOKE'?! YOU JUST KISSED ME IN FRONT OF THOUSANDS OF FANS AS A JOKE?!?!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" _W__ow!   
_"Dude chill! I was just messing about! It's almost Christmas and they all enjoyed themselves! I didn't realise it would piss you off so much." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Why are you messing with me?" He looked like he was close to crying and I instantly felt awful. "Look, I'm really sorry Patrick. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just having a joke, it won't happen again I swear." I pulled him into a hug and he sighed. "I guess I overreacted a little..." I chuckled. God damn him and his sexiness.

* * *

Joe and Andy had gone out Christmas shopping leaving Patrick and me indoors to decorate our shared apartment. We were currently decorating the tree and as Patrick put lights on- because apparently the lights have to go on first- I was looking for baubles amongst our many boxes of decorations. Why we had so many I didn't know, I didn't think I'd ever seen half of the stuff being used and some of it was still in its original packaging. Yet I still couldn't find the god damn baubles. I did find some tinsel though, which I swiftly wrapped around my head like a not so elegant crown.

The song changed on the Christmas album Patrick had put on and Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You began to play. Patrick began to sing along, quietly at first, but he quickly got louder and louder sounding perfect with every note. I found myself getting lost in his voice

"Have you found the baubles?" He asked as he stepped back to admire his no doubt flawless work.  
"I think they ran away." I'd checked every box we had and there were no baubles.  
"How can they o-" He cut himself of laughing at my tinsel crown. _How does this man even make snorting attractive?_ He covered his mouth in shock which set me off laughing, which in turn set him off again, so we were both stood laughing for about ten minutes over essentially nothing.

By the time we could breathe again the song had changed to some slow dreary thing that was in Latin. I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards me, spinning us around on the spot in an awkward swaying kind of dance that probably looked absolutely ridiculous. He didn't seem to mind though.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow before reaching up to my tinsel crown and pulling out a piece of mistletoe. I felt my eyes grow wide. "I swear to god I didn't know that was in there." I didn't want to get myself in any more trouble after the last mistletoe related incident. He chuckled, still holding it slightly above our heads. "So what are we gonna do now?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, we have been standing under mistletoe all this time." He smirked.  
"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. _I__s he really suggesting what I think he's suggesting? _Before I could recover my mentality any further and bring back my ability to speak he pressed his soft, moist lips up against mine. I'm pretty sure my heart exploded.

* * *

I sat in the living room with a warm cup of coffee staring at the tree. It turned out the baubles were in the one box we'd managed to miss when collecting all the Christmas decorations from the cupboard.

I yawned as I stared off into space, Joe was still in bed and Andy and Patrick had gone grocery shopping. I yawned once again feeling inexplicably exhausted, how people got up this early every day I would never know. I mean ten am, it's like practically night time!

A knock at the door told me the others had returned. I opened it to find Patrick doing his best Eskimo impression, wrapped head to toe in winter warmers looking completely adorable.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to help?" I grabbed some of his bags and turned to take them through to the kitchen. "Hang on!" I turned back to Andy's voice.  
"What?" He glanced up above my head.  
"Forgetting something?" I followed his gaze to find mistletoe. _Are you kidding me?  
_"Aaawwww come on dude!" Was he really going to make us do this? 

I knew he was trying to help since he was the only one I'd told about my feelings for Patrick, but forcing us to kiss wasn't exactly going to do anything except potentially make things awkward. I mean, I was confused enough over the other day!

"Rules are rules." He smirked slightly and I glared.  
"Rules were made to be broken." He shook his head.  
"Not the rules of mistletoe." Patrick sighed.  
"For god sake." He grumbled before leaning up and pecking me swiftly on the lips before pushing passed into the warm apartment. Andy grinned but I continued to glare. "You're a douche." He just laughed.  
"You love me really."

* * *

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling making a mental list of all the presents I still needed to buy. Once again it hit me how useless I was at Christmas shopping. I'd have to ask Patrick to come with me to help, he was awesome at picking presents for people.

No sooner had the thought formed in my head the door opened and Patrick waltzed into our shared bedroom, joining me on my bed. "You alright Pete?" I looked up at him.  
"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yes..." I said slowly. "Why?" He gave me a calculating look as though he was trying to decide if I was lying. He sighed.  
"Andy said you had something to tell me." _I swear to god I will kill him._

I pretended to think. It turns out I could have been a professional actor. "Not that I can think of." I shrugged. "Did he say what it was about?" Patrick shook his head. "Just that it was personal stuff." I just shrugged again.  
"Nope sorry." He smiled.  
"Nah it's cool, I figured you'd have come to me on your own if you had something going on." He lay down next to me.  
"I always do." He hummed in agreement.

We lay in comfortable silence for a little while before he asked. "Can I ask you something?" I smiled.  
"You just did." He gave me a withering look which made me chuckle. "Shoot."

"What would you do if you were in love with someone and you didn't know if they liked you back, but you didn't want to ask them outright 'cause that's super embarrassing- especially if they don't like you back- and you're pretty much positive they don't like you because they're way too good for you anyway?" Wow, his little ramble basically just described my life.  
"I would probably trick them into telling me who they liked." Total bullshit but he didn't need to know that I was the type to stay quiet until the other person grew the balls to tell me or I got over it. He sighed. "I guess that could work..." I smiled at his unsure expression.

"You could always get one of us to do it for you." He nodded but didn't say anything else.  
"At the end of the day if she doesn't like you, Patrick, then she isn't worth your time." He smiled slightly.  
"I'm gay Pete." Well, I hadn't been expecting that.  
"Okay, he's not worth your time." He smiled properly this time and rested his head on my shoulder.  
"Thanks, Pete. You always know how to cheer me up." I smiled  
"Any time."

* * *

We pulled up outside the shopping mall, wrapped up in padded winter jackets. The sky was thick with heavy white clouds and we'd barely made it through the doors before it started to snow in thick heavy clumps. "Oh great." Patrick complained.  
"It'll be gone before we're finished."

We spent the afternoon shopping, oblivious to the weather outside which was getting progressively worse.

By closing time I'd got my present for everyone. Well everyone except Patrick, but I'd seen him looking at a few things so I'd have to come back with Andy or Joe another day. We headed for the exit only to find it blocked off by around six feet of snow. _Shit._

The overhead speaker sounded around the entire mall.

_"Attention all shoppers. We regret to inform you that due to unforeseen weather conditions the exits have been disabled. All shoppers still within the mall will be remaining with us for the foreseeable future. We apologies for the inconvenience and aim to make your stay with us as pleasant as possible. All refreshment will be available free of charge from all food outlets and any queries or complaints can be relayed to a member of staff. We thank you for your patience."_

"Oh, that's just fantastic." Patrick complained.

At that moment my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.  
"Dude it's like six feet of snow out there where are you?!" It was Joe.  
"Trapped in the shopping mall." I complained.  
"You're kidding!" He sounded amused.  
"I shit you not my friend, six feet of snow blocking the exit. They're giving us free food and everything!" He chuckled at my optimism.  
"Well isn't that swell. Let us know when you hear anything." I agreed and we hung up.

I glanced around at the large groups of people complaining to the various, very apologetic, members of staff about needing to get home for various reasons as if they are supposed to be able to do something about it.

"So much for it being gone before we finished." Patrick grumbled as I sighed.  
"Let's go get something to eat whilst we wait, there has to be a rescue team on the way." Even if there was, it most likely wouldn't reach us until morning. If it was six feet here then it would be everywhere else too, so they'd have to clear the roads to make their way here. _Great._

At about eleven o'clock that night there was a second announcement.

_"Attention shoppers,_ _we are pleased to inform you that storm rescue teams have arrived and are starting to clear away the snow to allow you to exit the mall. We will inform you of their progress as we receive news. Unfortunately, it is likely that you will be staying the night with us so could all shoppers who are disabled, elderly or pregnant make their way to either the couch or bed stores and wait patiently to be accommodated for the evening. All other shoppers please make your way to the food court where you will receive your sleeping bag and further instructions from a member of staff. We thank you for your continued patience and apologies once again for any inconvenience this extreme weather has caused."_

We ended up on the floor in the main seating area next to the food court. The tables and chairs had been cleared to the sides so they could fit as many people as possible.

I lay in silence next to Patrick staring up at the ceiling, wide awake. "Pete?" He whispered. "Are you awake?" I chuckled.  
"No." He rolled over to face me, not looking very impressed. "What?" He just shrugged.  
"I can't sleep." I rolled over to face him properly.  
"Me either." I whispered trying to ignore the glares we were getting from a woman who was lying across from us with a sleeping toddler. He bit his lip nervously and blushed slightly as I watched him. _Grow a pair, Wentz!_

I took a deep breath. "Can I tell you something?" He nodded. "Just... please don't freak out." I whispered which caused him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion but he said nothing so I continued. "I love you, Patrick." His eyes grew wide at my words and I instantly regretted them. _What have I done? _I bit my lip as he blinked a few times. "What?" He seemed slightly dazed. "I uh..." _C__rap, crap, crap!_

"Do you mean it?" His words were barely audible.  
"Sorry?" His wide doe eyes were desperately searching my own.  
"Do you mean it?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. A giant grin broke out on his face as he lent over and kissed me gently. "I love you too."

It was as though the weight of the world had just fallen off my shoulder, a gigantic bubble of happiness exploded in my stomach. I reconnected our lips in a sweet embrace as the woman who had been glaring at us earlier loudly cleared her throat. "Do you two mind? There are children present." She said unnecessarily loudly, causing several people to stare over at us.

Patrick blushed at the sudden attention but the attempt at embarrassment didn't faze me. "Well then, maybe you should concentrate on doing a better job as a mother and try showing them tolerance and acceptance of all people instead of being a homophobic asshole." I retorted. She didn't reply but grumbled something about 'bloody queers' under her breath. Patrick snuggled slightly closer and rested his head on my shoulder. "I love you." He whispered before dosing off. I soon followed grinning like an idiot.

I woke up to the morning announcement.

_"Attention shoppers_. _We regret to inform you that the continued poor weather throughout the night has short-circuited our electrical system. As a result, none of the automated doors or other systems are currently operational."_

There was a loud groan that seemed to emanate from all areas of the mall. It quickly silenced when they realised the announcement wasn't over. 

_"Despite this issue, we are pleased to announce that the rescue unit will be able to remove you safely from the building. If you could all calmly make your way to the roof of the building where there is a team ready to assist you. We thank you for your cooperation and patience during this difficult time and hope to see you again once the weather has improved. Thank you for shopping with us."_

_Ha! Yeah, right._

I went to sit up but found myself pinned down by Patrick who had fidgeted so that his head was on my chest. "Patrick." He stirred slightly but didn't wake, I poked him gently "Patrick!" He groaned and squinted slightly.  
"Waz goin' on?" He mumbled only half awake. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was.  
"We've gotta get up babe, they're getting us out." He smiled lazily and sat up. Stretching out a kink in his back and yawning.

We grabbed the previous day's shopping and handed in our sleeping bags before heading to the roof where they were using a crane to lift groups of fives down to the ground. There was already a large queue forming. I wasn't too worried as we'd get there eventually.

I suddenly remembered I'd promised to call Joe when we heard any news so quickly grabbed my phone. "Hello?" his voice was still thick with sleep. "Managed to drag your lazy ass out of bed before midday huh?" I teased.  
"Bite me, Wentz." I chuckled.

"So you got some news?" He asked.  
"Yep, they're using a crane to lift people to the ground from the roof." I said.  
"Oh cool! Well, we'll meet you down there. Some road maintenance people towed the car back here yesterday when the snow started getting heavy with the advice not to leave it parked in mall car parks." He laughed.  
"Well, at least it's not buried under six feet of snow." I chuckled.  
"Nah, most of it's been cleared anyway, the roads are totally fine!" _T__ypical!  
_"'kay man, see you soon." I hung up and re pocketed my phone before filling Patrick in.

It took about an hour to reach the front of the queue and then another ten minutes for the ridiculously slow crane to reach the ground. We got out and there were a lot of families hugging and chatting.

Patrick took my hand and pulled me through the crowd of bodies to where Joe and Andy were standing slightly away from all the hubbub. Their eyes zeroed in straight away on our entwined fingers and they both broke into huge grins. "About time!" Andy chuckled making me blush slightly. Patrick grinned and lent up kissing me on the lips, I couldn't stop grinning even when we got in the car to drive home. I'd finally gotten my Christmas wish.


End file.
